Akihito Ōtsutsuki
Akihito Ōtsutsuki (大筒木明仁, Ōtsutsuki Akihito) is the son of Michiko Ōtsutsuki and husband of Meishō Otsutsuki. Background Akihito was born into nobility, being the son of Empress Michiko Ōtsutsuki. Not much is known about his regular life, be he is stated of being a highly capable Kenjutsu user and fighter, as Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki was told of his bravery in combat. He married Meishō Ōtsutsuki later in life before settling down. After Jigoku Ōtsutsuki wiped out a city on ??? (One of Daikokuken's Moons), Akihito engaged him with the Six Paths Technique. After his left arm was wounded, he resorted to using the Six Paths of Pain, in which he dominated the battle for the most part, but had to fall back to protect members of his family from Jigoku. Later on in life, he visited , where he would spend his last years alongside his wife. Personality Akihito was a very disiplined individual, according to stories told of him. He was very protective of his clan and tried his best to defend it even standing bravely against the horrific odds of Jigoku Ōtsutsuki. Later on in life, he would yet again answer the call of duty by protecting the remaining Main Branch members from the Family Branch, whom used the . Appearance .]] Akihito had grey eyes and wore a high-collar cloak with three on both sides of his upper collar and three near the end of each flap at the bottom of the cloak, ending with a rather large tomoe. Like all other Ōtsutsuki, he possessed the Byakugan. Akihito was one of the few Ōtsutsuki to ever possess the Rinnegan. Abilities Akihito was an extraordinary fighter, being able to hold off the entirety of the Branch Family by himself, even when they possessed and used the Tenseigan Energy Vessel against him. Utilizing his Six Paths of Pain in conjunction with his Yin-Yang Release Chakra Mode, Akihito was seen as an "overwhelming force of untold magnitude". He could erase his existence and reposition himself elsewhere, while preventing targets from using their chakra and abilities while doing so. Kenjutsu Being a notable users of Kenjutsu, Akihito has shown amazing skilled in use of his sword. wielding it in the manner typical of Samurai. Using his control over attraction and replusion, he could maneuver his sword from great distances. Applying the offensive and defensive aspects of his Yin-Yang Release Chakra Mode to his sword, he could effortlessly take out multiple opponents with a single swing of his blade, bypassing armor and other notable defenses, to hit intended and prioritized targets via making his sword intangible and tangible at precise moments. By taking this skill to its limit, he could even render all that touches his sword void, via erasing it from existence upon coming into contact with his sword. Trivia *In keeping with the theme, Akihito is named after an emperor of Japan, Emperor Akihito. *Akihito was the first male Ōtsutsuki Clan member to marry a woman from outside the clan.